A mid turbine frame (MTF) system, sometimes referred to as an interturbine frame, is located generally between a high turbine stage and a low pressure turbine stage of a gas turbine engine to support number one or more bearings and to transfer bearing loads through to an outer engine case. The mid turbine frame system is thus a load bearing structure, and the safety of load transfer is one concern when a mid turbine frame system is designed. Among other challenges facing the designer is rotor containment and load transfer in the unlikely event a turbine shaft shear event should occur. Still other concerns exist with present designs and there is accordingly a need to provide improvements.